Tough Love
by xolildianaxo
Summary: A new set of girl twins move in to the hotel. Zack is trying to be better at everything with one girl twins that he has a crush on. But at the will Zack end up with the twin he loves at the end? Maddie and someone else goes to the hospital.It's a surprise
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my third fan fic!Yay!I got the idea for this story from my friend!I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1 The new twins**

"This sucks"!London exclaimed. She was talking to Maddie at the candy counter. "What you lost your new purse"Maddie said. "No but that did happen"London said. "Then what

is it"?Maddie asked. "My dad is sending over my sisters to live here"London said. "There's gonna be more kids at the hotel"Zack said. Him and Cody walked up to the candy

counter. "Yep!My sisters Scarlet and Roxanne coming today"London said. "How old are they"?Cody asked. "13"London said. "Cool just like us!All they have to be is cute"Zack

said. "So when do they get here"?Cody asked. "They should be arriving soon...Oh there they are"!London said. She pointed over at the front door and where girls were standing.

Both of them had long dark-brown curly hair and had brown eyes. "Oh they're you are"Mr.Moseby said walking towards them. "Hi Mr.Moseby"!they said. "London's over

there"Mr.Moseby said. The girls walked over to the candy counter. "Wow!They are hot"!Zack said. "Hey London"!oneof the girls said. "Hey!Zack,Cody this is Scarlet and

Roxanne"London said. "Hey"!ZAck and Cody said. "Hey what about me"?Maddie asked. "Oh yeah this is Maddie"London introduced. "Hey"the girls said. "So you two are twins

too"?Zack asked. "Yeah"Roxanne said. "That's cool cause we're twins too"Cody said. "Yeah..we kinda figure that out"Scarlet said. "Come on I'll show your suite"London said.

They followed London to the elevator. Once they were gone Maddie said"Looks like you two have a crush on them". "Not we don't"!Cody said. "Not you but I have my eye

on them"ZAck said. Later that day ZAck and Cody knocked on Roxanne and Scarlet's suite. "Oh hey ZAck and Cody...come on in"Roxanne said when she answered the door.

ZAck and Cody stepped into the door and saw Scarlet watching a basketball game on television. "Hey"!Scarlet said. "So what are you watching"?Zack asked while he sat down on

the couch. "Oh the Chicago Bulls and the Philadelphia 76ers are playing"Scarlet said. "Oh the 76ers suck"!Zack exclaimed. "I know! I bet that I play better than most of them"

Scarlet said."Fat chance"Zack said. "Oh yeah!I bet even a baby has more armpit hair than you"!Scarlet snapped. "Everybody has more armpit hair than him"Cody muttered to

Roxanne. Roxanne giggled. "Look I bet that I'll beat you in everything"Zack bragged. "Oh yeah!Show me"!Scarlet said. "Fine!I'll show my fighting skills"Zack said. "Ohhh!I'm so

scared"!Scarlet said sarcastically. "That's it missy!You went over the line!You're gonna get it now"Zack said. "Bring it on buster"!Scarlet said standing up. "This should be good"

Cody said. Roxanne nodded. Zack stood up and swang his arm towards Scarlet. Scarlet dodged it and said"Miss me". Zack swang again and Scarlet dodged it again. "It's that the

best you can do"?Scarlet said. "Fine let's see what you can do"Zack said. Scarlet grabbed Zack's arm and flipped him over. "Good one sis"Roxanne said. "Yeah"Cody agreed.

Zack sighed. Later that night. "What's wrong Zack"?Carey asked during dinner. "He's just mad that he got beat by a girl"Cody said. "What girls"?Carey asked. "London's sister

Scarlet"Cody said. "And she did not beat me. She was just lucky"Zack muttered. "You're a sore loser"Cody said. "Am not!Boys are supposed to be better than girls at everything"

Zack said. "Honey...I know boys think that they need to show off their skills to impress girls but why can't you just admitt that some girls like Scarlet are just better than you at some

things"Carey said. "It's because I like Scarlet"!Zack blurted out. Everyone fell silent for a moment until Zack said"Look,I wanted to impress Scarlet so she'll like me too but now

after she flipped me today she probably thinks that I'm a wimp". "Zack you're not a wimp"Carey said. "Oh yeah!You shoulda seen us today...I didn't even know it was coming"

Zack said. "If it makes you feel better Roxanne's better than me too"Cody said. "Really"?Zack asked. "Of course!She's smarter than in foreign languages,math,spelling,science and

a bunch of other things"Cody said. "So you hate her"?Zack asked. "What are you crazy?She's hot and smart.It hard not to have a crush on her!In fact...everytime she out smarts

me it makes me like her even more"!Cody said. "So you don't mind her beating you in things"?Carey asked. "Not at all!Look at it this way it let's me know what I need to improve

on and besides she can help me with those things"Cody explained. "See Zack...Your brother is okay with Roxanne being better thanhim why can't you"?Carey said. "Cause unlike

Cody I lost my dignity"Zack said. He pushed his plate forward and slowly walked his room


	2. Chapter 2

**If you haven't notice already Scarlet is kinda a tomboy and Roxanne is kinda the girly girl one. Both Roxanne and Scarlet are very smart and have a great sense ****of fashion!Oh yeah Trevor is gonna be in this chapter.(From Odd Couples)Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 Lucky Cody**

The next day Roxanne walked up to the candy counter where Maddie and her boyfriend Trevor were kissing romantically. "I hope I'm not interupting anything special"Roxanne

said. They broke apart and Maddie said"You know the answer is yes". "I know but I just like saying that"Roxanne said. Maddie rolled her eyes and said"Trevor this is Roxanne...

London's sister". "Hey I heard you got a twin too"Trevor said. "Yeah Scarlet!"Roxanne said. She pointed over where Scarlet was sitting on one of the lobby couches reading.

Scarlet looked up and waved at them. Suddenly London walked up to them. "Trevor!I've got even smarter since the last time we met"London said. "Forget it London!Trevor's my

boyfriend"Maddie said. "Oh no he isn't...he was dating me until he found out you were the smart one"London snapped. "You just liked him because he was cute...you never cared

on what's on the inside"Maddie said. "Don't throw that mushy stuff at me"London slapping Maddie. '"I'm not!I was just telling the truth"Maddie said slapping London back.

London ran to other side of the counter where Maddie was standing,pushed her down and started pulling her hair."Um this would be a good time to stop them now"Roxanne said

to Trevor. "In a couple of minutes"Trevor said looking over at the counter. "In a couple of minutes!They're beating each other guts out for YOU"Roxanne said. "That's the point"

Trevor said. Roxanne rolled her eyes and said"Stop them before someone gets hurt real badly and they'll need to go to the hospital!And if that person is Maddie you won't be

able to kiss her until she gets better and it'll be all your fault"! "Fine!Guys stop fighting like this. I'm not either one of your boyfriends"!Tevor said. "What"!Maddie and London

screamed. Maddie started crying and ran to the elevator. London did the same thing but went to the opposite elevator. Once they were gone Roxanne kicked Trevor in the shins.

"OWWW!What was that for"?Trevor said. "Nice going peanut brain!You just made two girls cry"!Roxanne shouted. "You said to take care of this"!Trevor said. "Yea!I meant

that you tell London that you don't like her...I did not mean thatou would tell both of them that you were not their boyfriends"!Roxanne said. "You could of told me that before I

said that to them"!Trevor said. "I thought you would be smart enough to figure out what I meant!After all you're a merit scholar"!Roxanne said. Trevor fell silent for a moment.

"Look you better fix this before it's too late"Roxanne said. She walked away.

* * *

LAter that day Trevor knocked on Maddie's suite trhat she was staying for the weekend. "Oh it's you"Maddie muttered when she answered the door. "We need to talk"Trevor 

said. Maddie let him in and closed the door. "What I meant to say was that I'm not London's boyfriend I'm yours"Trevor said. "Then why didn't you just say that"?Maddie asked.

"I wasn't thinking at that time..I'm sorry"Trevor said. "It's okay..but don't you ever say that again"Maddie said. "Don't worry..I won't"Trevor said. Maddie ran up to him and

started kissing him passionately.

* * *

Meanwhile at that same time Cody knocked on Roxanne and Scarlet's suite. "Oh hey Cody"Roxxanne answered. "Is Scarlet here"?Cody asked. "No she's working out in the 

weight room"Roxanne said. "Good!We need to talk"Cody said. Roxanne nodded and showed Cody in. "It's about ZAck"Cody started when they sat down on the couch. "What

about him"?Roxanne asked. "Ever since he got beaten by your sister he's been depressed lately"Cody said. "So"?Roxanne said. "We need to help him"Cody said. "How"?Roxanne

asked. "Well Zack really likes Scarlet so that's why he was trying mister mucho man yesterday"Cody said. "To impress her"Roxanne said. "Right"Cody said. "Don't worry Cody...

Scarlet likes ZAck too"Roxanne said. "Really?Yesterday Scarlet seem that all she wanted was to embarass Zack"Cody said. "That's just how she acts"Roxanne explained. "That's

good to know...well I better go"Cody said. He was about to get up when Roxanne started kissing himpassionately. Cody was taken back at this but at the same time he was

relieved that Roxanne also had a crush on him. After they broke apart Cody said"Or I could stay here". Roxanne giggled and started blushing. "Hey you want have dinner with me

tonight"?Cody asked. "Sure"Roxanne said. "Good!Come over to my suite around 6"Cody said. Roxanne nodded and started kissing Cody again. This time they didn't broke apart

until someone knocked on the door."I'll get that stay here"Roxanne said. She got up and opened the door. "London what do you want"?Roxanne asked. "Do you know what

room Maddie's staying"?London asked. "Yeah..I'll show youjust give me a moment"Roxanne said. London nodded and Roxanne closed the door. "Cody I have go with London to

Maddie's"Roxanne said. "Okay"Cody said. "Okay then I'll see you tonight then"Roxanne said. Their lips met softly and then broke apart. Roxanne opened the door and saw

London was waiting for her. "Read to go"?London asked. Roxanne nodded. They walked out the door leaving Cody standing a the doorway.

* * *

**Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you're enjoying the story so far. I made one tiny mistake in the first chapter. When I wrote that they were 13 I meant to write that they're 15...So Roxanne,Scarlet,Zack and Cody are all 15 years old. Sorry!Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 3 The Date**

"So you want to say sorry to Maddie"Roxanne said. "Yes"London said knocking on Maddie's suite. "Oh hey"!Maddie said when she answered the door. "Hey!Can we come in"?

London asked. "Sure"Maddie said nervously. They stepped inside and saw Trevor sitting on the couch shirtless. Roxanne started giggling when she saw Trevor. "So what do

want"?MAddie asked. "Well I was gonna say sorry about today but now I think you don't need that sorry you boyfriend-stealing, back-stabbing jerk"!London said. "I did not

stealTrevor from you...he just choose me instead of you"Maddie said. London and Maddie continued arguing until Roxanne shouted"Quiet"! London and Maddie fell silent. "Look

at you guys!You're making total fools of yourselves,fighting over Trevor!He's not a trophy you know,he's a guy"Roxanne said. "She started it!If she didn't start kissing Trevor I

would have been still going out with Trevor"London said. "London, don't you see that Trevor obviously likes Maddie..So why don't just be happy for them?There's plenty of other

guys out there"Roxanne said. London didn't answer. "And Maddie you don't need to fight over Trevor!You already won him over"!Roxanne continued. Everyone fell silent for a

moment until Maddie said"Roxanne's right...we are making total fools of ourselves". "Yeah...I was just jealous because this time you got the guy and I should be happy for you

two. I'msorry"London said. "It's okay"Trevor and Maddie said. "Good now I have to go"Roxanne said. She ran out the door and back to her suite.

* * *

Later that night Roxanne was walking to Cody's suite. She was wearing a mini jean skirt and a pink tanktop with matching pink heels. She left her curly hair and was wearing 

blush, eye liner and lipgloss. She knocked on the Martin's suite. "Oh Roxanne"Zack said. "Hey Zack"Roxanne said. "I'll go get Cody...um do you want to come in"?Zack said.

"Um no thanks unless Cody's gonna be awhile"Roxanne said. "No no...he's just in his room hold on"Zack said. HE closed the door and Roxanne could hear Zack talking to Cody.

Zack opened the door and said"He's coming out...I need to ask you something...Is Scarlet good at arm wrestling"? "Um I never saw her arm wrestle before"Roxanne said. "Good

maybe this time I'll beat her at something"Zack said. "Well good luck with that...She's in our suite right now"Roxanne said. "I'll go later...need to get ready"Zack said. Just then

Cody stepped behind Zack. "Well bye"Zack said. He ran back into the room leaving Roxanne and Cody alone. "Wow!You look...beautiful"Cody gasped. "Thanks!You look

prettygood yourself"Roxanne said. Cody was wearing a light blue collar shirt and some baggy jeans. "Thanks!Um..well let's go then"Cody said. They linked arms and headed for

the elevator. After dinner Cody and Roxanne headed for the girl's suite. "I can't believe you never had a girlfriend before!I mean you're a great guy"!Roxanne said. "Well most of

the girls choose Zack but he also never had a girlfriend before either"Cody said. "Hey I choose you"Roxanne said. They smiled at each other. When they enter the suite they saw

Scarlet and Zack arm wrestling. "Roxanne you told me Scarlet wasn't good at arm wrestling"Zack said while struggling to beat Scarlet. "I never said that..I said that I never seen

Scarlet arm wrestle before"Roxanne said. Zack grunted and Scarlet asked"So how was your date"? "It was okay"Cody said. "Oh good"Scarlet said. "Hello I'm still here you

know"Zack said. "Oh sorry"Scarlet said. She slammed Zack's arm and said"Beat ya again". "No way!I want a rematch"Zack protested. "Zack we played 20 times can we give it a

rest"Scarlet said. "No come on let's go my suite so we don't distrub these two"Zack said. Scarlet shrugged and followed ZAck out the door. When they left Roxanne asked"So

what do you want to do"? "I don't know"Cody said sitting on the couch. Roxanne sat next to him and said"Are you sure"? "Now I'm sure"Cody said turning over to Roxanne and

started kissingher. After awhile Roxanne put her arms around Cody's neck while Cody put his arms around Roxanne's waist when they interrupted by London knocking on

the door. "Scarlet!Roxanne!You opened this door right now!It's an emergency"! Roxanne sighed and opened the door for London. "What is it London"?Roxanne asked. "It's about

Maddie and Trevor"London said. "What about them"?Cody asked. "Well when I walked past their suite I heard someone screaming inside like they were in pain...It sounded like

Maddie"London said. "I'm pretty Maddie's not hurt"Roxanne said. "What makes you so sure"?London asked. "I'll show you"Roxanne said. London and Cody followed Roxanne to

Maddie's suite. When they got there Roxanne said"I don't hear anything". "Me either"Cody agreed. "Here!It's a room key I borrowed from Estabon"London said giving Roxanne a

card. Roxaane slid the card and opened the door. Trevor and Maddie screamed when they them. When Maddie and Trevor finally stopped screaming Roxanne said to

London"See I told you nothing's wrong...they're eating popcorn". "But what about the screaming"?London asked. "They're watching a horror film"Roxanne said looking at the

television screen. "Hold on you was worried about me cause you thought I was in pain"Maddie said. "Yeah...pretty stupid huh"London said. "No it isn't...that's really sweet London

about how you cared about me"Maddie said hugging London. Roxanne and Cody sneaked out the door and walked to the Martin's suite. They went in and saw Scarlet and Zack

arm wrestling on the cofee table. "Are you guys still wrestling"?Roxanne asked. "You bet they are"Carey said coming out of the twin's bedroom. "Oh hi Ms.Martin"!greeted

Roxanne. "Hi Roxanne"!Carey said. Scarlet slammed Zack's arm onto the table and said"Hah beat ya again". "No way rematch"Zack protested. "No!No more rematches!It's time

to get some sleep"Carey said. "But...but"Zack started. "No buts...It's time for the girls to go back to their suite. "Your mom right we gotta get going"Scarlet said. She headed for the

door. "Bye Cody"Roxanne said. She softly kissed Cody on the cheeck and followed Scarlet out the door. "My little boy is growing up"Carey said hugging Cody. "He just got lucky

with Roxanne"Zack muttered. "Zack,I'm sure Scarlet will fall for you"Carey said walking into the bathroom. "Come on Cody we better get some sleep"Zack said standing up. But

when Cody did not move from the place Roxanne kissed him he said"Looks like you're lovesick my brother". "Am not!I'm likesick"Cody said. But Cody knew his brother was

right, he was lovesick...Lovesick for Roxanne.

* * *

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**In this chapter is kinda scary and freaky but I'm not giving it away!Please tell me if change if I should change the genres!Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 Missing**

The next day Roxanne and Scarlet were hanging out in the lobby with Zack and Cody when London ran up to them. "Have any of you seen Maddie"?London asked. "No..why"?

Cody said. "Cause I was gonna ask her somethingbut she isn't anywhere in the hotel"London said. "Did you call her house"?Roxanne asked. "Yes and Trevor's both parents said

that she wasn't there..now I've made the hotel staff look for her"London said. "Well we'll help too"Zack said. The others agreed and started for seperste directions. Roxanne went

with Scarlet while Zack went with Cody. 20 minutes later Roxanne and Scarlet stopped in the middle of the hallway when they felt water dripped down on themselves. "Looks like

someone is overfilling the bathtub"Roxanne said looking up at the ceiling. "That's room 3876 above here. But this morning I was browsing the hotel computer to see what room was

taken and not and 3876 was not check in"Scarlet said. "We better go up and see what up with that room"Roxanne said. They went upstairs and stopped at the doorway of 3876.

"Look the water's even gotten out here in the hallway"Roxaane said. There was a huge puddle of water outside the hallway. They walked up the door and opened it. The light was

on and the whole room was filled with water. Roxaane and Scarlet gasped at the water. "Mr.Moseby is not gonna like this"Scarlet said walking through the room. "Yep..I'm gonna

check the bathroom"Roxanne said. She opened the bathroom door. She slid through the water by accident and jumped and landed inside the bathtub which was filled with icy cold

water. "Roxy!Are you okay"?Scarlet asked running into the bathroom. "Yeah...Man the water's freezing cold"Roxanne said. Roxanne looked down at the water and picked up

something. "Hey isn't this Maddie's name tag"Roxanne said. "Yeah"Scarlet said. Just then Zack and Cody ran up to the door. "What's going on here"?Zack asked. "We found

dripping from here so we came to check it out"Roxanne said. "Us too..but why is Roxanne in the bathtub"?ZAck said. "I slipped into the bathtub"Roxanne said. Just then Roxanne

slipped in a slab of soap and fell back into water. When Roxanne got back into the surface Roxanne said"I better get out of the water". "Here let me help"Cody said. Roxanne took

Cody's hand and hopped out of the water. "Here's a towel"Cody said wrapping a towel around Roxanne shoulder. "Thanks"Roxanne said. She kissed Cody on the cheeck and

went out into the living room. SHe stared down at the floor and saw blood trails leading to the balcony. "Can't be"Roxanne said to her herself. She followed the trail to the balcony

door. She opened the door and saw MAddie laying there covered in blood,lifeless. Roxanne let out scream and the others came rushing over. Scarlet took out her phone and dialed

Trevor's number.20 minutes later after they called Trevorhe appeared at the door. "So what's the big emergency"?Trevor asked. "Trevor what we're about to show you is a bit

shocking"Scarlet said. Roxanne led Trevor to the balcony. Trevor gasped when he saw Maddie. He knelt down besides her and took her hand.

* * *

**What do you think! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so maybe the last chapter wasn't that freaky or scary as I wanted it to be but I accidentally deleted all of it by mistake so I had to rewrite it. Well enjoy this one!**

**Chapter 5 Love can never be bottled up inside**

At the hospital. "Hey man your alright"?Zack asked Trevor as he and Cody walked up to him. "Yeah"Trevor muttered. "No you're not"Cody said. "You're right I'm not...today I

was gonna tell Maddie that I love her and...well you wouldn't understand"Trevor said. "Try us"Zack said. "Have ever met a girl who you don't know at all and then after a couple

of datesou find out how much you love her"?Trevor said. The twins nodded. "Well that's how I felt about Maddie"Tevor said. "But you called a tree-hugger at that art

gallery"Zack said."Well yeah but inside I really liked her and just when you're just about to her your true feelings something happens to her and it's too late"Trevor said. "That has

happened to usa bunch of times"Zack said. "If you really love a girl you should tell her right away unlike me who waited 2 and a half months before finally deciding to tell

her"Trevor said. Cody juststaredat the floor and then turned around to look at Roxanne who was sitting Scarlet talking. "But how do know if that person likes you back"?Zack

asked. "You just know itby heart...love can never be bottled up inside"Trevor said. They were silent for awhile until Cody stood up and said"I gonna go to the cafeteria to get

something to drink you guyswant anything"? Trevor shook his head and Zack said"Just a bottle of water". Cody nodded and walked over to the girls. "Hey um I'm gonna get a

drink you want anything"Codysaid."I guess a bottle of water"Scarlet said. Roxanne nodded. "Roxanne you wanna go with me"?Cody asked. He held out his hand. Roxanne

over at Scarlet,she noddedand Roxanne took Cody's hand and they walked to the cafeteria. At the cafeteria. "Cody!Roxanne"someone called from behind. They turned around

and saw a doctor walkingtowards them. "Hi!I'm doctor Williams...Maddie's doctor"the doctor said. "Oh hi"Roxanne said. "I have some bad news"Dr.Williams said. He paused for

a moment and thencontinued. "Maddie is still barely alive but she's in a deep coma and that's not good". "What do you mean"?Roxanne asked. "From what we had concluded it

looks like that someone triedto drown her to ice cold water. And now she has developed a terrible virus. So she has a slim chance of recovering fully or staying alive because that

virus is very dangerous butwe're trying everything we can...you can go visit her now but only one person for today"Dr.Williams said. Roxanne and Cody nodded. "Well I must be

off now..we'll inform you f e find something new"Dr.Williams said. He walked away. Roxanne started crying. Cody pulled her in and started hugging her. "It's gonna be okay"Cody

whispered in Roxanne'sear. He gently kissed Roxanne's forehead. Roxanne's looked up at Cody and smiled weakly. Cody smiled back and put his arm around Roxanne's waist

and started walking to theothers. When they got there they saw Scarlet and Zack sitting next Trevor. "Hey we got some news from the doctor"Cody said. Trevor looked up and

asked"What did they say"?Cody and Roxanne sat down. "Well Maddie's has a terrible virus and she has little chance of recovering fully or even staying alive and she's in a deep

coma"Cody said. "But onlyone person can go and see her today"Roxanne said. Scarlet put her hand on Trevor's shoulder and said"What are you waiting for"? "What do you

mean"?Trevor asked. "You'reher boyfriend you should be the first one to go see her"Scarlet said. Trevor smile and got up and walked into Maddie's room. "I'm going outside for a

minute to get some fresh air"Roxanne said. They nodded and Roxanne walked out the Front doors.


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy this chapter there's going to be a couple of surprises!**

**Chapter 6 An unexpected visit**

Roxanne was standing outside the hospital when her cellphone went off. "Hello"Roxanne said answering her phone. "Oh Roxanne I've been dying to meet you"said a deep raspy

voice. "Huh!Who is this"?Roxanne asked the unfamilar voice. "Let's just say I'm a friend who's been longing to see you and your sister"the voice said. "What"?Roxanne asked.

"I've been longing to see you two's beautiful face, your hot voice and your sexy curvy body"the voice said. "Excuse me!Who the hell is this"?Roxanne said frightening. "Turn

around"the voice said. Roxanne gulped real loudly and slowly turn around. A foot away was a man who had a black cape andhis face wascovered by the cape's hood. "Who are

you"?Roxanne asked. "I used to be Maddie's boyfriend until she dumped me for that Trevor guy"the guy said. "You!You're the one who stabbed Maddie and tried to drown her in

that freezing water"Roxanne said. "You're very clever for your age"the guy said. He took out a knife from under his cape. "Now there's a simple question I need to ask you.Where

is Trevor"?the guy said walking up to her. "I would never tell you Trevor is!You may already injured Maddie but you're not gonna hurt Trevor..he didn't even do anything to you"

Roxanne said. The guy who was a few inches away from her laughed hoarsely. "Trevor did do something to me...he stole Maddie from me..Maddie was the best thing thatever

happened to me and I'm gonna kill Trevor for what he's done"the guy said again. He laughed again. "Well if you're not gonna help then I have no use for you"the guy said. He held

out his knife and cut Roxanne across the neck. Roxanne screamed with pain. The guy again cut Roxanne cut the cheeck and on herarm. Roxanne collasped and the guy dropped

his knifeand walkedaway leaving Roxanne. Meanwhile inside the hospital.Trevor came out of Maddie's room. "Hey where's Roxanne"?Trevor asked. "Outside..she's been out

there for awhile..let'soutside and see what's up"Scalet said. Everyone nodded. They walked outside and saw Roxanne laying on the floor. "Roxanne"!Cody said. He ran up to her

and knelt beside her. "Roxanne"Cody said. "Oh my god"!Scarlet said. Cody notice the knife and picked it up. Trevor gasped. "Let's take her to the hospital"ZAck said. 30minutes

later everyone was sitting outside in the waiting room waiting for any news about Maddie or Roxanne. Just then Roxanne's doctor came out of her room. Everyone stood and ran

towards her. "How is she"?Cody asked. "She's fine..her wounds will heal perfectly and I'm pretty sure she doesn't need to stay at the hospital she can leave in a few minutes unless

you're visiting someone here"the doctor said. "We are"Trevor said. "Oh well then you guys can visit her right now"the doctor. "Is she awake"?Scarlet asked. The doctor nodded.

She nodded goodbye and walked off. They opened the door to Roxanne's door. Roxanne was sitting on the examination bed looking very glum. There a cut on her neck,arm and

face and she also got a couple of bruises. "Roxanne"Cody said. Roxanne ran up to him and started hugging him real tightly. "Are you alright"?Cody asked. Roxanne nodded she

was now crying. "Who did this to you"?Scarlet asked. She closed the door and they all sat down. "Maddie's ex-boyfriend and he also was the one who tried to kill Maddie"

Roxanne said. "Why"?Zack asked. So Roxanne explained everything that happened outside. "Why didn't you him where I was?You probably knew what he was gonna do if you

didn't tell him"Trevor said. "Because you didn't do anything and besides that's what friends do"Roxanne said. "Well I owe you big time"Trevor said. "You don't need to owe me

anything"Roxanne said. "Okay then let's leave Cody and Roxanne cause I'm hungry let's get something to eat"Zack said standing you. Scarlet and Trevor agreed. "We'll catch upto

you later"Cody said. They nodded and walked out the door. "I'm glad you're alright"Cody said hugging Roxanne. "Me too"Roxanne said. Cody kissed Roxanne romantically.After

they broke apart Cody said"I swear if I ever meet that person who did this to you I am gonna kill him..you don't derserve this". They smiled at other and walked to the caferteria.


	7. Chapter 7

**In this chapter it will be quite shocking so please review!Don't be alarmed about the name of the chapter...Trust me..**

**Chapter 7 On the verge of death**

A couple days later Roxanne was alone in Maddie's hospital room. "Maddie!Please don't die...Trevor really needs you"Roxanne said. Maddie was still in a deep coma. Roxanne

layed a hand on Maddie's hand and suddenly Roxanne's head started trobbing like crazy. "Ahh"Roxanne said putting her hand on her forhead. The pain got even worse.

Roxanne'scouldn't balanced herself anymore. Everything was turning blurry and finally Roxanne collasped from the pain.

* * *

_Roxanne found herself standing neara pond. She saw Maddie sitting at the edge of the pond looking at the fishes. "Maddie"Roxanne said. Maddie turned around and_

_said"Hey Roxanne". "What am I doing here"?Roxanne asked. "Oh you fainted..I think you have my virus"Maddie said. "I do"Roxanne said sitting next to Maddie. _

_"Maybe I'm not sure"Maddie said. "So when are you coming back"?Roxanne asked. "Soon I hope"Maddie said. "I hope!What do you mean by that"?Roxanne said. _

_"Well if I come back Jake will kill me"MAddie said. "Who's Jake"?Roxanne asked. "The guy who did this to me and tried to kill you"Maddie said. She handed _

_Roxanne a picture. Jake had light brown spikey hair and blue eyes. "Look you need to get him and then probably I'll come back"Maddie said. "We don't know where _

_he is"Roxanne said. "He used to work at the Tipton Hotel but now he works at the St. Marks Hotel"Maddie said. "But how did he get to you that night"?Roxanne_

_asked. "EAsy..he dressed in his old Tipton uniform and took the keys from the front desk and you know the rest"Maddie said. "But how does he know me"?Roxanne _

_asked. "He's been spying on us for the past couple of weeks"Maddie said. "Oh"Roxanne said. "Oh no you gotta go"Maddie said suddenly. "I don't know how to get_

_back"Roxanne asked. "Just wake up"Maddie said. Roxanne got up and said"You promise me that when we get Jake you'll wake up". Maddie smiled and _

_said"Promise". Roxanne smiled. "Roxanne!"someone called. _

* * *

Roxanne woke up and saw Trevor kneeling beside her. Her forhead was still trobbing like crazy. She was too weak to get up. "Roxanne are you alright"?Trevor asked. Roxanne 

just stared at Trevor for a moment and then nodded. Everything was going to blurry to Roxanne. Finally everything went black.

* * *

Roxanne could hear voices. She opened her eyes and saw a nurse and the doctor that treated her cuts looking down at her. She looked around and saw that she was laying in a 

hospital bed. She was dressed in a hospital grown. She looked over and saw that there was a needle in the back of her arm and a long tube was attached to it. On to other side of

the tube was a plastic bag of medicine. Roxanne tried to sit up but she was too weak. "Don't bother sitting up...you're too weak"the doctor said. "Do I have the same thing she

has"?Roxanne asked. She nodded over at Maddie. "Sadly yes...but yours is not as severe as hers so you'll probably make a full recovery"the doctor said. Roxanne looked over at

her night stand and saw the picture Maddie had given her. She grabbed it and stared at it closely. "Um doctor Kenneth why am I staying in the same room as Maddie"?Roxanne

said. "Well your friends are visiting you and Maddie so we thought it would be easier for them for you to stay in the same room..which reminds me to tell your friends about your

condition...do you want them tocome in to see you"?Dr.Kenneth said. Roxanne nodded. Dr.Kenneth smiled and walked out the door. She looked over at Maddie's night stand

and saw mirror. Roxanne took the mirror ad looked at myself. She was very pale which surprised Roxanne since she hasn't looked at herself in awhile. "Hey"someone said. She

looked over at the door and saw Trevor,Scarlet,Zack and Cody all walking in. "How are you feeling"?Scarlet asked. "Just weak and my head is trobbing but other than that I'm

fine"Roxanne said. "You gave us quite a shock there when you fainted"Trevor said. "Well I'm sorry if I scared you..it just that I couldn't take the pain of my forhead"Roxanne said.

They all sat down in the seats that were empty. Cody sat down next to Roxanne and took her hand. "Here"Roxanne said handing the picture of Jake to Trevor. "Who's this"?

Trevor asked. "That's Jake..the person who almost killed me and Maddie"Roxanne said. "You mean this was Maddie's ex-boyfriend"Trevor said. Roxanne nodded. "Perfect!

Now now we have to do is..wait what do we do"?Trevor said. "I don't know"the others said. "Just kill him him or something"Roxanne said weakly. "Yeah..but wouldn't that make

us just as mean as he is"Zack said. "No not really...he didn't have a reason to hurt but we do"Roxanne said. "That's true"Scarlet said. So they talkedfor awhile until Dr.Kenneth

walked in. "Okay everybody visiting hours are now over..Roxanne needs her rest"Dr.Kenneth said. Everyone nodded,said"goodbye"to Roxanne and walked out the door with

Dr.Kenneth while Cody stayed behind. Cody leaned in kiss Roxanne on the lips but Roxanne said"No...I don't want you to catch the virus too". "I don't care"Cody said. "Well I

do"Roxanne said. Cody nodded and kissed Roxanne on the cheeck. "I'll come over tommorrow"Cody said. Roxanne nodded and smiled. Cody said bye and walked out the door.

After Cody left Roxanne went right to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Still Have Feelings?**

A couple days went by. Zack was still his stubborn self,always wanting to beat Scarlet at something but he always lost. One day at the hospital Roxanne was watching some

television. "Hey Roxanne how are you feeling"?Dr.Kenneth asked walking in. "Better than yesterday"Roxanne said. "That's good because your fever rose alittle so we're gonna

keep an eye on that"Dr.Kenneth said. Roxanne nooded. Dr.Kenneth smiled a walked out the door. "Hi"someone said. Roxanne looked over at the door but there was no one

there. Roxanne looked over at Maddie and saw that her eyes were opened. "Maddie!You're awake"!Roxanne exclaimed. "Yeah so how long was I in a coma"?Maddie asked

softly. "About a week and a half now"Roxanne said. Maddie noddded and said"So how's Trevor"? "I guess he's okay..I mean he's still miserable without you"Roxanne said. "Well

now that I'm awake I..."Maddie started. "Maddie"Roxanne said. Maddie eyes closed. "Maddie"!Roxanne repeated. Roxanne gaped.Just thenDr.Kenneth came in. "Roxanne are

you alright...you look like you just saw someone died"Dr.Kenneth said. "I hope I didn't...MAddie woke up and then she went back to sleep"Roxanne said. "Oh dear!I must get

Maddie's doctor..I'll be right back"Dr.Kenneth said. She ran out the door. A couple minutes later Dr.Williams came with Dr.Kenneth and couple of nurses. Roxanne watch them

while they were examing Maddie. After they were done Dr.Kenneth turned to Roxanne and said"She's fine..she's just in another coma...her blood pressure is low and her fever is

very abnormal so we don't know if she'll make it". Roxanne nodded sadly. Dr.Kenneth patted her shoulder and walk out the door with the others. Roxanne felt very tired so she

went to sleep.

* * *

_Roxanne was standing in the middle of an art gallery just like the one MAddie,London and Trevor went to when MAddie and Trevor first kissed. Roxanne saw Maddie_

_looking at a picture. "Maddie"Roxann said walking up to Maddie. "Oh hey Roxanne"Maddie said turning around. "This looks like the same art gallery when you and_

_Trevor first kiss"Roxanne said looking around. "It is"Maddie said. "So what happened to you today..One minute you were awake and the next you were not"Roxanne_

_asked. "I_ _don't really know what happened to me today actually"Maddie said. "But you heard you doctors you might not make it"Roxanne said. "Well if I don't make _

_it __then it will make Jake happy"Maddie said. "What!You want Jake to be happy!He almost killed us for some stupidreason"!Roxanne yelled. "It was not a stupid _

_reason __and yes I want Jake to be happy"Maddie said. "You're saying that you still have feelngs for Jake after what he did to you"!Roxanne said. "I guess that's what _

_I'm __saying"Maddie said. "What about Trevor!He cares about you"!Roxanne shouted. "If he cared about me so much then why didn't he kill Jake already..and besides if_

_London still wants him she could have him"Maddie said. "You're giving up Trevor just like that for someone who tried to kill you"!Roxanne said. "Yeah..I mean isn't_

_it romantic that he tried to win me back"Maddie said. "No!He almost killed you!"Roxanne said. "But still romantic"Maddie said. Roxanne couldn't control her temper_

_anymore. "Fine!If you want Trevor to care about you then fine!I'll show that how much Trevor really cares about you"!Roxanne yelled. She turned around walked _

_away. "Well luck with __that!You'll need it"!Maddie called. "I don't need your luck!I know that Trevor cares about you!"Roxanne said. "Fine let's make a bet"Maddie _

_said. "What kind of bet"?__Roxanne asked turning around. "If you could prove to me that Trevor really cares about me and would do anything to save me then I will _

_wake up and won't leave Trevor..but if you don't __prove to me then I'll wake up and break up with Trevor and go out with Jake again"Maddie said. "Fine"Roxanne _

_said. She walked away. "I __can't believe that Maddie__would dump Trevor for Jake"Roxanne said to herself._

* * *

Cody sitting next to Roxanne who was still sleeping. He started stroking Roxanne's hair. He thought what Trevor said a couple of night ago. _Love can never be bottle up inside_. 

Those words kept running through Cody's mind when Roxanne woke up. "Hey!How you're feeling"?Cody said still stroking Roxanne's hair. "FineI hope"Roxanne said. Just then

Trevor walked in. "Hey Roxanne"Trevor said. Roxanne nodded and said"Maddie woke up today". "She did"!Trevor and Cody said. "Yeah..but she fell into a coma again...the

doctors said that her blood pressure is low and her fever is not normal"Roxanne said. She looked out the window and suddenly remembered Maddie's bet. "Um Trevor are you

gonna do anything about Jake yet"?Roxanne asked. "I don't know if I'm going to"Trevor said. "But if Maddie's wake up and gets better Jake will come and kill Maddie"Roxanne

said. "You have a point there"Trevor said. "Don't you care about Maddie"?Roxanne said. "Of course I do"!Trevor said. "And don't you care about her safety"?Roxanne said.

"Yeah!Okay okay I get your point..but how am I supposed to do about Jake"?Trevor said. "I'm sure you'll figure something out"Roxanne said. Trevor nodded and walked the

door. "What was that all about"?Cody asked. "I mean if Trevor really cares about Maddie he should be making her safe..don't you agree"?Roxanne said. "True"Cody said.

Roxanne smiled and yawned. "Oh I gotta go..I promised my mom I would be home by six"Cody said standing up. "Okay bye"Roxanne said. Cody kissed her on the forhead

walked out the doors.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you're enjoying the story so far...Oh and thanks for all your reviews!Keep reviewing!**

**Chapter 9Dream or Reality**

That night Roxanne had a weird dream..or was it a dream?

* * *

_Roxanne was standing in the middle of a room..It looked like one of the rooms in the St.Marks Hotel. Suddenly she saw Trevor,Zack,Scarlet and Cody walk into the_

_room. They didn't even notice her. Next she saw Jake walk out of a bedroom with Maddie by his side. Suddenly all her anger came back to her from when she talked _

_to Maddie at the art gallery. "What are you doing here"?Jake asked. "I came to get Maddie back"Trevor said. "Well good luck because she wants me now"Jake said._

_"You also killed Roxanne"Scarlet said. "I'm dead"!Roxanne said. Roxanne walked up to Scarlet and stared right at her. Scarlet looked right through like she was a _

_piece of glass. "No wonder they didn't even notice me when they walked in"Roxanne said. "Let's get this over with"Jake said. He kissed Maddie real passionately just_

_to make Trevor fire up and sat her down on one of the armchairs. "So what if I killed Roxanne!"Jake said walking up to Trevor. "She did nothing to you"Cody said. _

_"Oh you're mistaking..He did something to my little brother Jeremy...she broke his heart and now I'm just getting even"Jake said. "What! Jake's Jeremy's _

_brother...now I can see where he gets his ideas from"Roxanne said. She looked over at Maddie who watched the fude closely and was rooting for JAke. That made _

_Roxanne want to smack Maddie aross the face. "I can't believe you choose him over me"!Trevor said talking to Maddie. "You just have a bad taste in men"Zack said. _

_"What are you talking about?I thought you had a crush on me"Maddie said to Zack. "Not anymore!After you dumped Trevor and this jerk and after what he did to _

_Roxanne..I can't believe you still like this guy"!Zack said. "Correction!I do not like Jake...I love him"!Maddie said. This made Roxanne shoot steam out of her ears. _

_Jake and Maddie kissed romantically. After they were done kissing Jake took out a gun and pointed it at Trevor. Jake pulled the trigger and in one deafening shot _

_Trevor was on the gound,blood spilling out of his chest. Jake and Maddielaughed and walked back into the bedroom. Tears was streaming out of Roxanne's eys. "I _

_can't __believe that Maddie would just laugh like that..Trevor risked his life getting her back and now he really is dead"Roxanne sobbed. _

* * *

Roxanne woke up with a start. _Wow!What a dream!Wait was it a dream?Maybe it could be happening right this second!Oh my god!I hope not!_Roxanne thought. She 

her face and saw that she was actually crying. "Are you okay dear"?someone asked waling into the doorway. It was the nurse. "Ya...I'm fine I'm just thinking right now...what time

is it"?Roxanne said. "11:30 in the morning"the nurse said. The nurse walk out. "I can't believe after all these years after I broke up with Jeremy..Jake would do this to me"Roxanne

said to herself. She looked over at Maddie who was STILL in a coma and suddenly Roxanne remembered what Maddie had said in her dream._Correctiom!I do not like Jake...I _

_love him! _Suddenly the phone rang. "Hello"Roxanne answered. "Hey Roxanne..It's Scarlet"Scarlet said from the other line. "Oh hey!So what's up"?Roxanne said. "It's Trevor...he

was shot"Scarlet said. "What!Is he alright?What happened"!Roxanne said worried. "Jake shot him...We haven't heard from the doctor yet..but I'm sure he's fine"Scarlet said.

_This is the same thing that happened in my dream!_Roxanne thought. "I'll call you later or maybe we'll come and visit you I mean Trevor's at the same hospital as you"Scarlet

said."Okay bye"Roxanne said. She hung up. Roxanne could feel hot tears forming in her eyes. "How can this happen!I was just dreamt it and now it really happened...I hope

Trevor'sokay"Roxanne said. She out of bed now that the doctors took out the long tube that was attached to Roxanne's hand. Just then Dr.Kenneth came in. "Oh Roxanne!I'm so

happy that you're awake. I have some news"Dr.Kenneth said. She paused and then continued."It's Trevor..he's in the hospital". "I know"Roxanne muttered sadly. "I'm so sorry

Roxanne"Dr.Kenneth said. "What do you mean"?Roxanne said. "We don't think we can save him..That gunshot was right in his chest...but we're still trying"Dr.Kenneth said. This

made Roxanne cry even harder. Dr.Kenneth patted her on the shoulder and said"If you want to see him..he's right down the hall in room 587". Roxanne nodded. Dr.Kenneth left.

Roxanne turned over to Maddie. "Well I hope you're happy now...Trevor got hurt saving you"Roxanne sobbed. Roxanne walked out the door and walked down the hall. She

turned at a corner and finally stopped at room 587. Roxanne couln't bear going inside but she did anyway. There was Trevor laying in the bed,his chest wrapped with bandages,

unconscious. "I'm so sorry Trevor...I should have never told you to kill Jake"Roxanne sobbed. More tears fell out of Roxanne's eyes. She ran to her room and sat on her bed. A

couple minutes later Scarlet and the twins came in. "What wrong"?Scarlet asked. "The doctors said that they might not be able to save Trevor"Roxanne said. Scarlet gasped.

Cody sat down next Roxanne and started hugging her. "And the weird thing is that I had a dream about this last night too"Roxanne said. "You mean you actually had a dream

about the same thing happening to Trevor"Zack said. "Yeah they were at the Saint Marks Hotel and...except that Maddie was awake and was dating Jake and I was

dead"Roxanne said. "What!Why were you dead"?Cody said. "Jake was actually Jeremy's brother"Roxanne said. "No"!Scarlet said. "Wait who's Jeremy"?Cody asked. "My old

boyfriend..he was such a jerk and selfish that I broke up with him"Roxanne said. "Man..you shoulda seen this guy...one time they were walking to class and Roxanne dropped her

books...Jeremy didn't even bother helping Roxanne pick them up he just kept walking"Scarlet said. "So why did you break up him"?Zack asked. "I saw him flirting with another

girl and when I walk up to him, he started kissing the other girl...I was miserable until I met Cody"Roxanne said. "And I'm glad you did..so why did Jake try to kill you"?Cody said.

"Cause Jeremy told Jake that he didn't flirt with the other and he also didn't kiss her,he said it was the girl who was flirting with him and kissed him...so Jeremy convinced Jake that

Roxanne broke up with him for the wrong reason"Scarlet said. "You are very smart...just like how I remember"someone said from the doorway. They turned and saw and guy

who had brown spikey hair with highlights with blue eyes. "Jeremy"!Roxanne said. "Well hello Roxanne...It's been so long...you want to give it anothe shot"Jeremy said. He held

out his arm waiting for a hug from Roxanne. "Yeah right!In your dreams...I wouldn't go out with you even if they paid me"Roxanne said. "But I'll change"Jeremy said. "You'll never

change and besides I'm going out with someone already"Roxanne said. "And who is that"?Jeremy asked. "That's me"Cody said. "Well well so you're going out with my

girl"Jeremy said."Your girl!She's mine"!Cody said. "Why am I fighting with you!I can have Scarlet"Jeremy said. He turned over to Scarlet and said"So Scarlet would you like o go

out with me"?"After what you did to my sister..fat chance"Scarlet said. "But you don't have a boyfriend...do you"?Jeremy said. Scarlet thought for a minute and said"Actually I do".

"And who is that"?Jeremy said crossing his arms. "It's Zack"Scarlet said. "He is"!Roxanne and Cody said. "I am"!Zack said. "Of course you are"Scarlet said. "Fine then let's see a

kiss"Jeremy said. "Fine"Scarlet said. Scarlet kissed Zack passionately that they actually looked like that weren't making it up. "You think they're making that kiss up"?Roxanne

whispered to Cody. "I don't think so"Cody said. Zack and Scarlet broke apart and just stared at other. Jeremy rolled his eyes and walked out the room. "Wow guys...you were

so good at acting"Cody said. "We weren't acting"Scarlet said. Zack pulled Scarlet in and kissed her romantically. Roxanne sighed happily. Cody smiled and Roxanne started

kissing him fiercely. Just then Dr.Kenneth walked in. She chuckled and the sight of two teenage couples kissing. "Okay...kissing hour is over"Dr.Kenneth said. The couples broke

apart. The girls started blushing. "Okay I have great news!Roxanne, you are finally cured!Your virus is gone...you can go home"Dr.Kenneth said happily. Roxanne smiled and

hugged Cody. "You can go home tonight...let me just get the paperwork for you"Dr.Kennth said. She walked out the door. "Yay!I can go come now"Roxanne said happily. Cody

and Roxanne smiled at each other and looke over at Scarlet and Zack who were kissing again. Roxanne and Cody laughed. "Hey guys..I heard that after 2 minutes without that

kindof oxygen all that air in your lungs goes to your head"Cody said. Zack and Scarlet ignored him. Roxanne took one of her pillows from her bed and threw it out Scarlet and

Zack."Hey"!Scarlet said. "Oops..it must have slipped out of my hand"Roxanne joked. "Nice try"Scarlet said. She took the pillow and threw it at Roxanne. It missed Roxanne and

instead hit Cody. Soon they were all laughing and throwing pillows at other other. It was the first fun thing they done together in weeks.

* * *

**So what do you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 The Confession**

A couple days after Roxanne came home from the hospital they went to the basketball court. "Hey Scarlet!You said you would good at basketball right"Zack said. "Yeah

so"Scarlet said. "Well so us some moves"Zack said holding out the baketball. "Hey to make it interesting..let's make this a competition...girlfriend verus boyfriend"Cody said.

"Okay...so what do we need to do"?Zack asked. Cody whispered to Roxanne in her ear for a minute and nodded. "How good can you two shoot from half court"?Roxanne

asked. "Pretty good I guess"Zack said. Scarlet nodded. "Fine...Your challenge is that you have to shoot from half court"Roxanne said. Zack and Scarlet nodded. "Who goes

first"?Scarlet asked. "Whoever wants to"Cody said. Scarlet looked over at Zack. "Ladies first"Zack said smiling. Scarlet smiled back and went over to the half court point. She

dribbled the ball and threw it towards the hoop. The ball hit the backboard and bounced off. "Close"Roxanne said. Scarlet shrugged. Next it was Zack's turn. He dribbled the ball

and threw it. It hit the rim of the basket and bounced off. "You were close too"Cody said. "Okay so now we have a tie...which means we need to have a tie breaker"Roxanne

said. "Which is what"?Scarlet asked. "Well...how about a eating contest"?Cody said. "I don't think that's such a good idea...let's just keep it a tie"Zack said. "If you say so"Cody

said.

* * *

Later that day at the Tipton everybody was hanging out in Roxanne and Scarlet's suite. "Hey guys"!London said walking in. "Do you ever knock"?Cody asked. "Hey I own this 

place"London said. Roxanne rolled her eyes. "So when's Maddie coming back"?London asked. "We don't know...everyday it's like she's getting worse"Scarlet said. "Good..now

I can have Trevor again"London said. "Hey...I thought you said you would be happy for Maddie and Trevor's relationship"Roxanne said. "That was when Maddie was

around...and besides I was just pretending"London said. "What?So all this time you were just pretending to be happy for them"Scarlet said. "Yeah...Aren't I smart"?London said.

"No"Zack said. "And for your information..Trevor's also in the hospital"Cody said. "What happened"?London asked. "Jake shot him"Scarlet said. "Jake..you mean the one who

used to work here and then transfered to the St.Marks"London said. ZAck noddded. "Oh no"London said standing up. She started walking around nervously like she was hiding

something. "London...do you have something to do with all of this"?Scarlet said. "Actually yeah"London said. "Well tell us"Cody said. London sighed and sat down. "Well the

night after Roxanne's pep talk in Maddie's suite...it made me realized how much I liked Trevor and I decided that I would do anything to get Trevor back...so I went and found

Jake,Maddie's old boyfriend and I told how Maddie had a new boyfriend just to make Jake angry...And he was and he wanted to get revenge on Maddie and Trevor..so I gave

him the an idea for Maddie...I told him to stabbed Maddie with a knife that had bacteria in to make Maddie get that disease that she has now and drowned her...and I think I also

made Jake think that I also wanted Trevor to be gone too"London said. "The others just stared at them for a moment. "You did what"!Scarlet yelled. "I'm sorry...I was just so

caught up in gettingTrevor back"London said. "But to Maddie!I can't believe you would do something to your own friend"Roxanne said. "I know"London said. "So you feel

ashamed"?Cody said. "No way!"London said. "London!You're the most shallow,most self center,most greedy,the most selfish sister we ever had"!Roxanne shouted. "Come on

guys..let's go to your suite"Scarlet said. Scarlet and Roxanne got up. "Right behind ya"Zack said. Zack and Cody got up and walked out the door with Roxanne and Scarlet. They

closed the door,leaving London alone. "I can't believe they actually think that about me...They're right I'm selfish andI should ashamed of myself after what I done..Maddie is my

only friend and now I'm the reason both Maddie and Trevor are in the hospital"London said. She sighed and walked out the door.

* * *

Later that night Roxanne and Scarlet were watching some television. London knocked on the door. "Well look who's knocking"Roxanne said. "Can I come in"?London said. "I 

guess"Roxanne muttered. She stepped aside and let London in. "Look I'm sorry of what I did and I am ashamed of myself"London said. Scarlet and Roxanne looked at each other.

"We forgive you but you shouldn't be saying sorry to us you should be telling Trevor and Maddie..and now that I mentioned it how are you gonna tell Maddie and Trevor the

truth"Scarlet said. "I was thinking not to tell them at all"London said. "London"Roxanne said seriously. "Fine but I don't know how to tell them and I'm scared about their reaction

after I'm done telling them"London said. "Look a true friend would forgive if you admit that you were wrong"Scarlet said. "You think Maddie and Trevor will forgive me"?London

asked. "I'm sure not right away but they'll forgive you"Roxanne said. "I guess I can go with that"London said. "London,you have to know that you are not always gonna end up with

the boy...some boys like Maddie's type instead of the rich type like you"Scarlet said. "I know but I'm so used to getting the boys..I should be thinking before I do something I regret

and I did do something I regret"London said. "Like that'll happen"Scarlet said under her breath. "I heard that"London said. Scarlet and Roxanne smiled. "Guys I'm starting to like

having sisters around"London said smiling. "Really?Then we might even actually stay here...Which we are"Scarlet said. "You ask dad"?London asked. "Yeah...he said okay and we

can go back to California anytime"Roxanne said. "Good...well I better go"London said. She stood up,waved and walked out. "What do you think Maddie and Trevor will do if they

don't forgive London"?Scarlet asked. "I have no clue...it's way out of our league"Roxanne said. "I'm pretty sure they'll do something"Scarlet said. Suddenly the phone rang. "Hello"

Roxanne said. "Is this Roxanne"?someone said from the other line. "Yeah"Roxanne said. "Oh hey it's doctor Williams"the other line said. "Oh hey Dr.Willams"!Roxanne said. She

gestured Scarlet to come. Scarlet walked over and picked up the other phone in the one of the bedrooms."Oh hey Dr.Williams"Scarlet said onto the other phone. "Hello

Scarlet"Dr.Williams said. "So why did you call"?Roxanne asked. "It's about Maddie and Trevor"Dr.Williams said. "How are they"?Scarlet asked concerned. "Trevor is doing

fine,I'm pretty sure he can go home by the end of the week but Maddie on the other hand is not improving so greatly as we expected"Dr.Williams said. "Is Maddie awake"?

Roxanne asked. "Sadly no..her coma's getting deeper everyday but Trevor is"Dr.Williams said. "What are the chances of MAddie surviving"?Scarlet asked. "I say about 40 but

I'm not sure"Dr.Williams said. "Oh"Scarlet said. "Well I gotta bring the information to Maddie and Trevor's parents...bye"Dr.Williams said. "Bye"Roxanne and Scarlet said.

Dr.Williams hung up. Roxanne sighed sadly and put the phone down. "Come on lets get some sleep"Scarlet said quickly changing the subject. Roxanne nodded. Scarlet put her

phone down and they walked to their bedrooms.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sure the last chapter took and unexpecting turn...Lol. Enjoy this chapter..**

**Chapter 11 Up To Something No Good**

Roxanne was sleeping when she heard a noise from the living room. Roxanne walk into the living room. "Scarlet"Roxanne said turing on the lamp. She looked around the room

when suddenly someone covered her mouth. Roxanne spun around and saw Jake and Jeremy. Roxanne bit Jake's mouth. Jake screamed in pain. "What the hell are you guys

doing her!I thought the police captured you"Roxanne said. "I escaped'Jake said. "What's going on here"?Scarlet said. She gasped at Jake and Jeremy. "Don't you dare say a

word"?Jeremys hissedcovering Scarlet's mouth. JAke covered Roxanne's mouth. They took them to their van. They tied up Scarlet and Roxanne's hands and feetand threw into

the back.When Scarlet andRoxanne got there they saw Zack and Cody also tied up sitting there. "Are you guys okay"?Cody whispered. "Fine"Roxanne whispered back. "How

did they get past your mom"?Scarlet asked. "They made her faint"Zack said. It was a silent ride to whereever they were going. Finally they arrived at a old warehouse. Jeremy and

Jake grabbed them by their shirts and pulled them in. They set them down at a corner. "What do you want with us"?Roxanne asked. "No reason"Jeremy said. "And why are we

doing here in a warhouse"?Cody asked. "I can't tell you that"Jeremy said. Jake walked up them and said"Throw them in there". Two men came up and put them in a closet and

locked it."What could they possibly want in this warehouse"Scarlet said. "We could about that later first we need to get out of these ropes"Roxanne said. She looked around and

saw a knife laying next to her. "Hey"Roxanne said. She grabbed it and started cutting through the ropes. Finally after everybody untied themselves Zack said"NOw what"?"I have

no idea"Scarlet said yawning. She rested on Zack's shoulder and fell right to sleep. Roxanne fell asleep on Cody's lap. "What are we supposed to do"?Zack asked. "I don't

know"Cody said. Zacklooked up at the ceiling. "Hey we could pick the lock on the door with the knife"Cody said. "Good idea"Zack said. They slowly pushed the girls aside.

Zack grabbed the knife and headed towards the door. A couple minutes later Roxanne woke up. She rubbed her eys and looked around. She saw Zack and Cody at the door

trying to pick the lock. She smiled and quietly walked towards the door. "Hey"Roxanne said. "Hey...look who's awake"Cody said putting his arm around Roxanne's waist. "Got

it"Zack said. HE put the knife down and slowly opened the door. They peeked through the door. They saw a table full of chemicals and bunch of men in labcoats walking around.

"Sir...are you sure you want to do this"?a guy in a labcoat walking up to Jake. "Of course"Jake said simply. They guy nodded. Jake walked up to a machine and started typing

onto it's keyboard. "Soon I will have Maddie and Trevor at my mercy"Jake said. "What are we gonna do with the others"?Jake asked. "Who our prisoners"?Jake asked. Jeremy

nodded. "Well I'm leaving that to you"JAke said putting a hand on Jeremy's shoulder. Jeremy's eyes lit up and said"Perfect...I can anything with the girls to make the them wish

they would go out with me". Zack closed the door. "What do you think they'll do with MAddie and Trevor"?Zack asked. "By the looks of it they'll up to something bad"Roxanne

said. "And what about you and Scarlet..who knows what Jeremy will do to you two"Cody said. Roxanne shrugged. The boys fell asleep and Scarlet and Roxanne were the only

ones up. "Hey check thisout"Roxanne said. She moved the boxes that she was leaning on and found a door. "Well open it"Scarlet said. Roxanne grabbed the handle and showly

pulled the door open. Thedoor opened and you could see the parking lot. "Great!Now we can get out of here"Roxanne said. "Not so fast"someone said. They turned around and

saw Jeremy standing at thedoorway. Roxanne and Scarlet gasped. "You're not going anywhere"Jeremy said lunging towards Roxanne. Roxanne dodged him at the last minute.

Jeremy fell down. He got up and Scarlet whacked him on the head with a can of paint. Jeremy fainted and collasped. "Good job"Roxanne said. "Thanks..now come on wake up

the boys and let's get out of here before the others come"Scarlet said. Roxanne nodded and walked towards Cody. "Cody wake up"Roxanne said. Cody woke up and said"Is it

morning already"? "No..but come on we found a way out...now get up"Roxanne said. Cody obeyed and got up. They went out the door and closed the door. "Does anybody

have any idea about where we are"?Zack asked. "Yeah..we're near the park..it's just on the other side of the street"Roxanne said. "Cool"Cody said. When they finally reached the

hotel it was still in the middle of the morning. 3:10 AM to be precise. "Okay here's the plan"Scarlet said. She paused and continued. "Mr.Moseby doesn't go on duty until 5 so we

sneak in,get too our rooms and act like nothing happened"Scarlet said.. "But what about our mom...she saw what happened"Cody said. "Well act like you wasn't kiddnapp and

say that she's losing her mind"Scarlet said. Zack and Cody smiled and walked into the hotel. The lobby was mostly deserted except for a couple bellhops that were working the

night shift. "Hey Zack,Cody,Roxanne and Scarlet"someone said from behind. They spun around and saw Estabon walkig up to them. "Hey Estabon...Taking the night shift"?Zack

said. "Yep...so why are guys doing down here"?Estabon said. "Well we couldn't sleep so we came down so we could hang out"Cody said. "Okay but you should really get back

to bed...your mom will probably worry about you and Mr.Moseby comes in a half an hour"Estabon said. They nodded and went to the elevator.


	12. Chapter 12

**In this chapter it's going to take place a couple days later. I don't like skipping time but there's really nothing to write about. ****enjoy this chapter and please review!Somehow I stopped getting reviews...**

**Chapter 12Love Always Wins**

A couple days later Trevor came out of the hospital. "Hey Trevor!Welcome back"!Zack greeted when he saw Trevor walking through the lobby doors. Everybody was hanging

out in the hotel lobby. Roxanne was filling in for Maddie at the candy counter because Maddie wasn't coming back any time soon. "Hey Roxanne why are standing behind

there"? Trevor asked. "Oh I'm filling in for Maddie...since it looks like she isn't coming back anytime soon Mr.Moseby said that I can fill in"Roxanne said. "So you're getting

paid"?Trevor asked. "Not really...I'm working for Maddie..which means that all the money I earned from working will all be given to Maddie"Roxanne said. "That sucks"Scarlet

said. "I don't need the money..besides Maddie needs the money right now even though she's unconcious right now"Roxanne said. "So what did the doctor say about Maddie"?

Cody asked Trevor. "Nothing really"Trevor muttered. "Really"?Zack asked. Trevor nodded. Roxanne suddenly remembered a coupl nights back when they were kiddnap by

Jake and Jeremy. Apparently Scarlet,Zack and Cody must have read her mind."Trevor,Jake's escaped"Zack said. "What"!Trevor said. "Yeah...he kinda kiddnapped us 2 nights

ago"Zack said. "Oh my gosh!Are you okay"?Trevor said. "We're fine...but you and Maddie are in great danger"Scarlet said. "What do you mean"?Trevor asked. "Look we can't

tell you now..come to me and Roxanne's suite at noon"Scarlet said. Trevor nodded and looked at his watch. "Oh I have to go...I need to get to work"Trevor said. He waved

and walked out the door. Suddenly London walked up to them with her dog,Evona. "Roxanne,I need some chocolate for Evona"London demanded. "Would it kill you to say

please"Roxanne said. "And besides isn't Evona a dog"Scarlet said. "Shhhhh!Don't say the "D" word in front of Evona"London said covering Evona's ears. "Oh you mean

dog"Zack said. "Shhh"London said. "What kind of chocolate"?Roxanne asked. "The expensive kind"London said. Roxanne nodded and took out a bar of chocolate. "This isn't

the kind I wanted"London said looking at the chocolate in disgust. "You said the expensive kind!And this is the most expensive chocolate here"Roxanne said. "Maddie always

knew what Evona wanted"London said. "Well she isn't here...you shouldn't have made Jake stabbed her and until Maddie's cured you're stuck with me"!Roxanne said. "We

don't need this chocolate...anyway who ordered the chocolate"?London said. "Dad"Scarlet said. London paused for a minute and said"Well dad must have felt sorry for the

chocolate company that's why he brought the chocolate for them"London said. "It's from uncle Bobby's company"Roxanne said. "Well..well...oh just forget it"London said. She

walked away muttering to herself. "She's gonna spoil that dog bad"Zack said. "Try telling that themto London"Scarlet muttered. Just then Mr.moseby got off of the hotel phone

and walked towards them looking very sad. "Mr.Moseby what's wrong"?Scarlet asked in concrened. "I just got off the phone with Maddie's doctor and mother"Mr.Moseby

said. "Well"Cody said. "I'm sorry guys"Mr.Moseby said. "What do you mean"?Zack asked. "Maddie's slowly dying...and hen I mean slowly I mean fast slowly"mr.Moseby

said. "What"?they exclaimed. "I'm sorry guys..the doctor said that she probably only has tonight and part of tommorrow. No one said anything for awhile,everyone was just

shocked. "Well I better go"Mr.Moseby said breaking the silence. He dragged himself away. Everyone knew that Mr.Moseby thought that Maddie was one of his best

employees and he was going to miss Maddie if she doesn't survive. Just then London came back. "I forgot my purse"London said. She walked up to the counter and grabbed

her purse. When she noticed everyone's sad expression she asked"What's wrong"? "Maddie's dying"Roxanne said. London gasped and asked"She is". Scarlet nodded and

said"Doctor said that she will probably only have tonight and part of tommorrow". London sighed sadly and walked away not wanting to say anymore. Just then Trevor walked

through the hotel doors. "Trevor what are you doing her. You're supposed to be at work"Cody said. "It turns out that I'm off today"Trevor said happily. The girls bit their lip not

wanting to say anything to break Trevor's happiness. Trevor stared at them for a minute and then said"There's something wrong...I know it...now tell me what's up". "Nothing's

wrong"Roxanne said cheerfully. _Yeah right!_Roxanne thought. "Trevor was about to protest when his phone rang. "Hello"Trevor answered. He paused for a moment. "Hold on a

sec...I need to go outside to get better connection"Trevor said. He looked over at the oothers. They nodded and Trevor walked out the door. Once he was out of site the others

sneaked into the elevator.

* * *

Later that day Trevor didn't show up at the girl's suite and they didn't even try to find out why everyone knew what was up. "Guys,I'm worried about Trevor"Scarlet said. "We all

are"Cody said. "I mean what if Trevor does something he regrets"Scarlet said. "What do you mean'does something he regrets'"?Roxanne said. "What if he kills himself for Maddie

and it turns out that Maddie survived"Scarlet said. "I'm sure Trevor wouldn't do something like that"Zack said assuringly. "I hope not"Scarlet muttered. Later that night Roxanne

didn't sleep well.

* * *

_Roxanne was standing in the middle of nowhere. She could nothing for miles except grass. "Roxanne"?someone said from behind. "Oh no...here we go again"Roxanne _

_said turning around. When she turned around she didn't expect the person standing in front of her to be here. "What are you doing here"?Roxanne asked._

* * *

**So who is the mystery person?If you think you know who it is press the review button and tell me your answers!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Not Coming Back**

_"What are you doing here"?Roxanne repeated._

_"I don't know"Treovor answered._

_"I was expecting Maddie to be here"Roxanne said._

_"Hold on..so you've talk Maddie before in your dreams"Trevor said. Roxanne sighed and nodded. She started to fill Trevor in about the conversations she had with Maddie for the past couple of months. After she was done explaining Trevor just stared at er for a moment._

_"I know..I'm insane but I can't help it...sometimes I have them sometimes I don't"Roxanne said._

_"You're not completely insane"Trevor said. Roxanne smiled and asked"Do you know how you got here"?_

_"Well I just fell asleep and then I got here"Trevor said. Roxanne looked at her feet for a moment and then said"I wish I knew a way out"._

_"Me too"Trevor said his voice trailing off. Roxanne looked up. Trevor was fading away until he was gone. Suddenly Roxanne felt dizzy. The ground was beginning to spin,until finally Roxanne was lifted off the ground and was thrown into another dream well you can call it a dream. Roxanne landed on the ground with a thump. _

_"Roxanne"!a girl's said. Suddenly Maddie was hovering over Roxanne. _

_"Maddie"Roxanne said. She sat up and saw that Maddie's hair was curled and was wearing a lacy white dress._

_"Hey what's the big occasion"?Roxanne joked. Maddie's face suddenly fell and Roxanne knew it wouldn't be good news._

_"Oh..I'm leaving you guys"Maddie said. _

_"What?You mean you're gonna die"!Roxanne said standing up at once._

_"Well yeah"Maddie said._

_"But you said that if I prove to you that Tevor cares about you then you come back and I did prove to you"Roxanne said._

_"I know you did..but when I found out how much Trevor really cared about me then a great guy like him should be seeing other girls instead of me,a girl who's not doing anything with her life..she's just working her tail off as a candy counter girl"Maddie said._

_"But he does wanna waste his time on you"Roxanne said. She could feel tears forming in her eyes._

_"I know he does but I'm not going anywhere with my life and Trevor who's a merit scholar should be dating other merit scholars"Maddie said._

_"But he doesn't want date other merit scholars if he did he woulda dumped you already"Roxanne said. Tears were streaming down her face right now. _

_"I'm sorry Roxanne but I got to go right now"Maddie said. She walked away._

_"Wait I just got one thing to say"Roxanne said. Maddie frozed._

_"If you really care for someone you should be there with them"Roxanne said. Maddie looked back and walked off until she faded into the sky. Roxanne stood there,crying._

* * *

**So what do you think?Will Maddie die or not?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay everyone wants Maddie not to die and I don't want her to die either but you're just going to read this chapter and see what happens...Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14 Something's wrong**

Roxanne woke up. She was breathing heavily. She sat up and looked over at Scarlet who sleeping like a baby,not knowing what's going on. _What a dream!More like a nightmare..but is MAddie gonna die?I mean last time it really did happen!_Roxanne thought. That thought made chills run down Roxanne's back. She laid back down not falling back to sleep for the rest of the night. The next morning Roxanne had to cover the black rings around her eyes from the lack of sleeping with makeup.

"Roxanne,are feeling alright"?Scarlet asked during breakfast.

"Huh"?Roxanne said looking up from her bowl of cereal, untouch. "Oh I'm fine".

"Is there something wrong with your breakfast"?Scarlet asked.

"No..it's fine"Roxanne said softly.

"How do you know...you didn't even touch it yet"Scarlet said.

"Well I guess I'm not in the mood for cereal today...I'm just gonna get an apple"Roxanne said pushing her bowl of cereal away. She got up,grabbed an apple and sat back down. Roxanne sat there staring at the floor holding her table.

"On second thought I'm not really hungry..I'm just gonna leave this apple for later"Roxanne said putting her apple in the middle of the table.Just then Zack and Cody came through the door.

"Hey"the girls said together. The boys nodded and took a seat at the table.

"Hey"Zack said grabbing the apple from the table and taken a big chunk out of it. Scarlet slapped Zack on the back of the head.

"Hey what was that for"?Zack asked.

"That was Roxanne's apple"Scarlet said.

"Oh sorry..here's your apple back"Zack said handing the apple to Roxanne.

"Um..you can have it"Roxanne said. Zack shrugged and sat back down.

"I'll be in my room if you need me"Roxanne said. Everyone nodded and Rixanne left the table and went in her room. Roxanne just sat on her bed.

"Why do I keep having these weird dreams"?Roxanne said out loud. She collasped on her bed. She closed her eyes and all of a sudden her head felt alittle dizzy.

"Oh not again"Roxanne groaned.

Meanwhile at the breakfast table.

"Guys I think there's something wrong with Roxanne"Scarlet said.

"What do you mean"?Zack asked.

"She didn't even eat any breakfast this morning"Scarlet said.

"Well sometimes people don't feel like eating breakfast"Zack said.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day"Cody said.

"Cody you talk to her,she's your girlfriend"Scarlet said.

"But you're her sister"Cody said.

"Hey,I already tried asking her what's wrong...maybe you'll have better luck than me"Scarlet said. Cody nodded,got up and walked towards the girl's room.

* * *

**So what do you think?Short chapter I know but I'm saving the good stuff for later...What do you think is going to happen next?Revew and tell me your answers!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well here's chapter 15!**

**Chapter 15 The Secret is Revealed**

Roxanne was just lying in her bed when someone knocked on the door.

"Roxanne, can I come in"?the voice of Cody said.

"Ummm...sure"Roxanne said sitting up. Cody opened the door and walked in.

"Roxanne, is everything alright"?Cody said sitting down next to Roxanne.

* * *

"Yeah..everything's alright"Roxanne said.

"You know Roxanne you can tell me anything"Cody said. Roxanne was silent for a moment. _Should I tell him about the dreams? I mean he is my boyfriend and he really cares about me...well I can't keep this forever...I guess I should tell him_ Roxanne thought.

"Well..actually..everything's not alright"Roxanne said. She took a deep breath aand started telling Cody her dreams she had over the couple of months. After she done telling Cody, Cody stared stared at the ground.

"I know...you probably think that I'm crazy and I should see a therapist and I wouldn't be susprised if you didn't want to out of with me anymore"Roxanne said.

"I don't think you're crazy and what makes you think that I would break up with you"?Cody said looking up.

"Because I'm probably the only one who gets these dreams"Roxanne said.

"Oh come on..I'm sure other people gets these kinda dreams too"Cody said.

"Well other people's dreams don't make things happen in reality"Roxanne said.

"Oh that was only one dream about Trevor"Cody said.

"Well in my dream he was shot and in reality he was reality..you see the pattern here"!Roxanne said. She knew this conversation would most likely turn into a arguement.

"Well that was only one time..how do you know it's gonna happen again"?Cody said loudly.

"Well I bet you anything that any minute now the phone gonnna ring and it'll be the hospital telling us to come down there"Roxanne said. She didn't mean that last sentence she said but unfortantely she was too late the phone rang. Roxanne and Cody were staring at each other and the phone. Luckily Scarlet answered the phone._Wow..that was weird..I think I'm a psychic _Roxanne thought. They heard a knock on the door.

"Guys we need to get to the hospital quickly"!Scarlet said.

"Okay we'll be right out"Cody said. He turned back to Roxanne and said"I'm sorry I almost lost my temper".

"It's okay and I'm sorry I almost lost mine"Roxanne said. They walked out the door.

* * *

At the hospital everything seemed sad or depressed, at least that's what Roxanne thought. At last they found Maddie's doctor.

"Hey you're the first ones here..as always..I always contact Maddie's parents first and they always show last"Dr.Williams said. Everything smiled at the joke/compliment.

"So Dr.Williams what did you want us to come in such a hurry?"Zack asked. At this Dr.William's smile turned into a frown and his face turned pale. The others knew the news wasn't any good news. Hopefully they were prepared for the worst.

* * *

**So what do you think is going to happen next? Is Maddie going to die or survive! Find out in the next chapter ...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay so here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!Will MAddie die or survive in this chapter?And just to give you all a heads-up there's only going to be one more chapter left...I'm thinking of writing a sequel but I'm not sure..I'll let you all know in the last chapter!Oh and if you are a High School Musical fan then check out my fan fic for it!It's called_ Why Me?_**

**Chapter 16 In Disguse**

"I'm so sorry but she...gone"Dr.Williams said sadly. The girls started sobbing as the boys started conforting them when two nurses came rushing out of MAddie's room.

"Doctor!Doctor!She's alive"!one nurse exclaimed happily.

"Maddie"!Dr.Williams said. The nurses nodded happily. Dr.Williams and the nurses rushed back into MAddie's room. The girl's sobbing turned into smiling and started hugging Zack and Cody. After that Cody led Roxanne to the parking lot.

"What are you doing Cody"?Roanne asked suspiously.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you ever since this whole thing started"Cody started looking up at the sky.

"Well what is it'/Roxanne asked eagerly. Cody took her hands into his and started kissing her passionately.

"I love you Roxy"Cody said after they broke apart.

Roxanne eyes glistened with happiness as she kissed Cody gently on the lips.

"I love you too Cody"Roxanne said. That was one of Cody's most wonderful moments ever. He finally found someone he loved and she loved him back too.They smiled, held hands and went back inside the hospital.

At the hospital.

Hey guys where were you two"?Zack asked suspiously. Roxanne and Cody grinned at each other said"Nowhere".

"Anyway..We can see Maddie in a couple of minutes...they just need to examine her"Scarlet said. Just then Trevor came rushing though the doors.

"What are you guys doing here"?Trevor asked.

"Maddie's doctor called us here"Roxanne said.

"Is she alright"?Trevor asked.

"Well she woke up but we don't know if she's alright...they're examing her right now"Zack said. Trevor let out a little sigh of relief and sat down next to them. A few moments later Dr.Williams and the nurses came out of Maddie's room.

"Well Maddie is all cured..she can go home tommorrow"Dr.Williams announced. The girls smiled.

"So can we see her"?Trevor asked. Dr.Williams and stepped aside to talk with MAddie'a parents who just arrived. As the others entered MAddie's room, MAddie appeared to be sleeping.

"Maddie"Trevor said softly. Maddie opened her eyes.

"Oh hey guys"Madiie said. She give Roxanne a quick glance and turned away.

"We're so glad you finally woke p..we were getting worried"Zack said. Everyone agreed.

"I was thinking about leaving you guys but..." Maddie started looking over at Roxanne. "But I decided not too".

"Well I'm glad you didn't"Trevor said taking Maddie's hands.

"Me too"MAddie said.

"Oh boy...here comes the mushy gushy stuff"Zack muttered so that only Roxanne, Scarlet and Cody could hear.

"Well we're just be outside...if you need anything"Scarlet said tugging Zack out. Roxanne started out when MAddie stopped her.

"Roxanne wait"!MAddie called. Roxanne turned around.

"Thanks...for everything"Maddie said. Roxanne smiled and walked out.

"What was that about"?Zack asked as they walked out.

"I think I know"cody said putting his arm around Roxanne waist. Zack and Scarlet looked confused but said nothing. Cody looked at Roxanne who seemed to bee in her own little world. Cod kissed her gently on the cheeck which seemed to startled Roxanne. Roxanne turned to Cody and smiled. Cody laughed alittle of how startled Roxanne was when he kissed her.As they got to the parking lot Zack seemed to get to a sudden stop.

"What's wrong Zack"?Roxanne asked.

"Where are we going"?Zack asked.

"I guess back to the hotel"Scarlet said.

"But we don't have a car..."Zack started as his voice started to trail off. He seemed to be staring across the street.

"What's wrong Zack"?Scarlet asked. She looked over where Zack was staring and let out a small gasp. Roxanne looked over at where Zack and Scarlet were staring and grabbed Cody arm. IT was Jeremy walking across the street with a evil grin across his face. Quickly Roxanne, Cody, Zack and Scarlet hid behind some bushes.

"What is he doing here"?Zack asked.

"I don't know..but I bet it's nothing good"Scarlet said watching Jeremy enter the hospital.

"Let's follow him"Roxanne said getting up.

"Yeah but we'll need a diguise"Cody said.

"Yeah or else he'll notice us"Zack said.

"But what could we dress up as"?Roxanne said. Just then Scarlet eyes glistened with excitment.

"Uh oh!I know that look..you have a plan"Roxanne said.

"You bet I do!Follow me"!Scarlet said. Awhile later Roxanne and Scarlet emerged from the bathroom dressed as nurses.

"Okay not to be rude or anything...but this has to be the stupidest plan you ever had!We can never pull it off"!Roxanne said.

"Oh come on..we're taller than half of the nurses here not to mention prettier"Scarlet said.

"Whatever so what are our pretend names?And hold on!Jeremy will still notice us because our faces aren't cover"!Roxanne said.

"Don't worry..got that all covered"Scarlet said pulling out something from the pocket. She pulled out two masks and two namestags. She handed one of each to Roxanne.

"Nurse Macy Quinel"Roxanne read. "Where did you get these"?

"Long story now them on"Scarlet ordered. Roxanne obliged, she pinned the nametag on and put the the mask over her face so only eyes and part of her nose were showing. Just then the boys came out dressed in a white labcoats.

"We look stupid"!Cody said. Scarlet ignored Cody's comment and handed him and Zack masks and nametags. After the boys boys put on their nametags and their masks they went to find Jeremy.

"Hey there he is"!Roxanne pointed out. Jeremy was leaning on the side of front desk on the second floor.

"Well what do we do"?Cody asked.

"Okay me and Roxanne will go over and pretend to be looking through files"Scarlet said.

"And what do we do"?Zack asked.

"I don't know!Just stand there"Scarlet said. Her and Scarlet walked over to the front desk and started to look through the files when JAke suddenly walked up to JEremy.

"What are you doing here"?Jake hissed to his brother.

"I just got the word that Maddie came out of the coma"Jeremy said in alow tone.

"So"!Jake said.

"Well it's time to finish what you started"Jeremy said showing a evil grin. He slowly took out something from his pocket. Scarlet and Roxanne couldn't help staring at the object.

"I was wondering when this time would come"Jake said smiling as he took the object. As he took it Roxannne and Scarlet saw that the object was a pocket knife. Roxanne and Scarlet both gasped.

"Come on we don't have much time...she's leaving in a couple of hours"Jeremy said. Jake and him started for Maddie'a room. Roxanne and Scarlet quickly rushed over to Zack and Cody. They quickly explained everything they saw and rushed over to Maddie's room.

"Hold on!What are we supposed to say when we get in there"?Scarlet asked as they stopped Maddie's room.

"Follow my lead"Roxanne said. As they stepped in Jake and JEremy were just about to kill MAddie and Trevor.

"Excuse me, but we hope were not interupting anything important"Roxanne said in a weird french ascent.

"No you didn't interupted anything at all"MAddie said letting out of sigh of relief.

"Oh and who are these charming young men"?Roxanne asked. That comment made Cody grunt.

"We were just visitig Maddie"Jeremy said.

"Well visiting hours will over"Scarlet said in a European ascent.

"No visiting hours are over at 7:30..it's only 7:00"Jake protested.

"No protests!And besides Maddie need an emergency surgery"Scarlet snapped.

"She does"!Jeremy said.

"I do"!Maddie exclaimed.

"Y..yes...doctors why don't you explain it"Roxanne said nodding over to Zack and Cody.

"W..well..um it's a very dangerous operation she's um"Cody said.

"Her gallbladder is about to explode"Zack interupted.

"Yeah um it needs to be remove before it really does explode"Cody said. Maddie and Trevor gasped.

"So you must get out now...we are preparing to take her in for surgery"Roxanne said. Jake and Jeremy walked out without saying another word. Zack shut the door behind them.

"Nurse do I really need surgery"?Maddie asked, frightened.

"No silly it's us"!Roxanne laughed while taking off her maske. The others did the same.

"Why are you guys dressed in hospital uniforms"?Trevor asked.

"We knew Jake and Jeremy were gonna kill you two ever since we saw JEremy talking to Jake"Scarlet said.

"You guys really got us there"Maddie said. They all laughed.

"Well we better changed out of these uniforms...before we get caught"Zack said after awhile. Everyoe agreed.

"Well we'll see you tommorrow at the Tipton"Scarlet said gettin up. MAddie nodded. The rest got up, said"goodbye and left leaving Trevor and MAddie alone.

* * *

**So that's the chapter and the next one WILL be the last chapter and there IS going to be a sequel..I will tell you everything in the next chapter!Oh and please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay everyone thanks for all your reviews!Sadly this is the last chapter..but there is going to be a sequel since everybody likes it so much!Well enjoy this chapter and review!**

**Chapter 17 Back to Normal Again...Well Sort Of**

The next day at the Tipton almost everyone heard about Maddie and her returning home today and it was total CHAOS!

"What are all these streamers for"?Zack asked as he and Cody walked out of the elevator. The whole lobby was decorated nicely.

"Those was for the party we're throwing for Maddie"Mr.Moseby said.

"Party?No one told me about a party"!Zack exclaimed angrily.

"Well I told Cody"Mr.Moseby said.

"You knew about this party"!Zack asked his brother angrily.

"Yeah"Cody said nervously.

"And why didn't you tell me"?Zack asked.

"I forgot"Cody replied.

"Let's see if you forgot this"Zack said clenching his fists. Cody started running while Zack was right behind him. While Cody was too busy seeing if Zack was right behind him the chef was carrying a huge cake for Maddie's party while Roxanne and Scarlet were right behind him carrying drinks. As the chef was heading for the elevator, Cody came crashing into the cake which the cake flew right out of the chef's hand which splatted all over Roxanne and Scarlet which also made the chef fall down the steps.

"What happened"!Mr.Moseby asked rushing towards them.

"Uh oh"Cody muttered.

"Chef Pierre are you okay"?Mr.Moseby asked.

"Moseby!Call an ambulance!I think I broke my leg"!the chef said. Mr.Moseby nodded.

"Girls are you alright"?Mr.Moseby asked turning over to Roxanne and Scarlet.

"Yeah we're fine but now we have no cake"Scarlet said.

"You're right!Zack, Cody get us a cake immediately"!Mr.Moseby ordered.

"But we don't know how to bake"!Zack exclaimed.

"Cody does!And besides it's both of your faults that we don't have a cake now!Now get moving"!Mr.Moseby said. The twins dragged themselves into the elevator with Roxanne and Scarlet who needed to clean off the cake on them whileMr.Moseby called an ambulance for Chef Pierre. As the girls were in their room cleaning up, Zack and Cody were in their sute trying to make a cake.

"So when are you going to tell her"?Cody asked his brother out of the blue.

"Tell who what"?Zack asked.

"Tell Scarlet that you love her"Cody said.

"How do you know I love her"?Zack asked.

"Oh please I've been sneakig into your computer diary all this week"Cody said.

"What!How do you know my password"?Zack said furiously.

"Mr.Zack Scarlet Tipton...seriously bro make up harder passwords next time"Cody said.

"Well it's not like you told Roxanne that you love her"Zack said looking into the refreigerator for milk.

"Actually I did"Cody said.

"What!And you've been keeping this from me?First the party now this...what else are you keeping from me?Do we have another twin that I don't know of?Is Scarlet gonna dump me"?Zack shouted.

"I'm sorry!I'm so busy that I forgot to tell you"Cody explained. Zack seemed to calm down after he heard Cody's explanation.

"Okay so when did you tell her"?Zack asked cracking some eggs into a bowl.

"Last night after Maddie woke up"Cody said.

"So that's why you and Roxanne disappeared last night"Zack said. Cody nodded.

"Well when should I tell Scarlet"?ZAck asked.

"Maybe tonight during the party..Just pull out to the parking lot or her balcony and tell her"Cody suggested.

"The balcony sounds more romantic...more pivacy...more quiet"Zack said.

"Well there you go"Cody said while mixing the cake mix together in a big bowl. Just then Roxanne and Scarlet came through the door, all cleaned up.

"Hey!Um..we're sorry about the cake accident"Cody said sheepishly.

"It's okay"Roxanne said kissing Cody on the cheeck.

"It was actually kinda of fun"Scarlet said.

"Really"!Zack said.

"Yep"Scarlet said.

"Well is there anything you need help with here"?Roxanne asked.

"Yes!Everything"!Zack exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

"Well actually we're okay"Cody said.

"Okay we're just go down to the ballroom and finish decorating"Scarlet said.

"See ya later"Zack said kissing Scarlet. After the girls left Zack said"You think Scarlet will love me back"?

"I don't know"Cody shrugged. Zack sighed heavily and Cody put the cake in the oven. After the cake was done Zack and Cody brung it down to the ballroom.

"Wow!The cake looks great"!Roxanne said when she saw Zack and Cody.

"So does the ballroom"Zack said.

"Hey little blondes people"Estabon greeted on top of a ladder. Him and Erwin were trying to hang a banner up across the ceiling.

"Hey Estabon!Hey Erwin"!Zack greeted.

"Hey Zack, Cody We're almost finished..just need to drill these..."Erwin said. He drilled in some bolts to the ceiling with the end of the banner attached to the end when there was a sudden crack. Pieces of the ceiling were falling off. Roxanne and Scarlet shrieked as the ladder that Estabon was on fell down leaving hanging Estabon hanging tight on the end of the banner.

"Help me"!Estabon cried.

"What is this comotion"?Mr.Moseby ringed from the end of the hallway. He as appoached the room his eyes popped out of his eyes as he saw what was happening.

"My hotel"!Mr.Moseby cried.

"Technically, it's Mr.Tipton's hotel"Zack said. That earned a whack on the back of the head by Scarlet.

"Oww"!Zack exclaimed rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for"?

"Can you see we're in a bad situation...the ballroom's a mess and Maddie and the guests will be arriving in..."Scarlet said. She looked at her watch and exclaimed"In less than 2 hours".

"Wow that's not alot of time"Erwin said.

"Ya think"!Roxanne said.

"Help"!Estabon shouted as the banner slowly tearing apart. Mr.Moseby ran towards Estabon and he appoached Estabon let go of the banner and fell right on Mr.Moseby.

"Mr.Moseby are you okay"?Erwin asked as he helped Mr.Moseby and Estabon up.

"I'm fine"Mr.Moseby and Estabon answered together.

"Great...now the ballroom is destroyed..where are we gonna have the party now"!ZAck said.

"The ballroom upstairs"Roxanne said.

"Good idea..but we don't have enough time to decorate it"Scarlet said.

"We can if we as much people as we can to help"Roxanne said as she was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone.

"Hello"Roxanne answered.

"Hey Roxy..it's Tevor..just wanted to let you know that Maddie got released early today"Trevor said from the other line.

"Early!How early"?Roxanne asked starting to panick.

"Well...I took Maddie shopping..she's almost done so we should be there in an hour"Trevor said.

"An hour"!Roxanne said.

"Yeah...so see you later"Trevor said and hung up.

"Guys we no time to loose, we have an hour to get everything into place so let's go"Roxanne said. Everyone rushed everywhere. 45 minutes later everything was ready, all thy needed now was the guests to show up and soon enough the whole lobby was crowded with people ,anxiously waiting for Maddie to show up.

"She's here"!Zack exclaimed running through the lobby doors. Suddenly Maddie and Trevor came walking through the lobby doors.

"Surprise!Welcome back MAddie"!Everyone shouted.

"Guys!You didn't need to throw a party for me"!MAddie said happily.

"MAddie, you're part of the Tipton..you deserve to be welcome back with a party..with all you been through the past couple of months"Mr.Moseby said. Awhile later in the ballroom.

"Hey, can I speak to Scarlet for a sec"?Zack asked Roxanne and Scarlet.

"Sure"the girls said. Scarlet followed Zack out of the ballroom. Roxanne was looking around for Cody when she saw him talking to Trevor.

"Hey guys"!Roxanne said walking up to them.

"Hey"Trevor and Cody said. Cody wrapped his arm around Roxanne's waist.

"Guess what!Trevor is gonna propose to MAddie"Cody said.

"Really?That's wonderful"!Roxanne said happily.

"Thanks!But not now...I'm still saving up for a ring...I almost got enough"Trevor said.

"Hey,I'm sure MAddie will say yes"Roxanne said.

"Yeah...maybe"Trevor said walking off.

"Hey where did Scarlet and Zack go"?Cody asked.

"They went off somewhere..Zack needed to talk to Scarlet"Roxanne said.

"Oh"Cody said grinning.

"What are you grinning about"?Roxanne asked.

"Nothing"Cody said still grinning. Though Roxanne was still suspious she said no more. Cody pulled Roxanne into a tight hug and didn't let go until they saw Zack and Scarlet come back in.

"Where have you two been"?Cody asked.

"Nowhere"Scarlet and Zack answered. They all started laughing. Scarlet and Roxanne walked off to get a drink.

"So did you tell her"?Cody asked once he was sure the girls were out of earshot.

"Yeah"Zack said.

"Way to go dude"!Cody said.

Menwhile at the punch bowl.

"Oh my gosh!"Roxanne exclaimed after she heard what Scarlet told her what Zack wanted to tell her.

"I know...I thought ZAck would never have the nerves to tell me"Scarlet said.

"That's like with Cody"Roxanne said.

"So did Cody tell you"?Scarlet asked.

"Yeah..last night...that's why we disappeared last night"Roxanne said.

"Oh"Scarlet said just when Maddie came up to them.

"Guys thanks so much for this party"!MAddie said giving each of them a hug.

"No problem...you've done so much for this hotel..the least we can do is say thanks"Scarlet said.

"Thanks so much..hey has anyone seen Trevor"?Maddie said.

"I haven't seen him"Scarlet said.

"Me either"Roxanne said. Suddenly Zack and Cody walked up to them.

"Have you guys seen Trevor"?MAddie asked Zack and Cody.

"He's over there talking to Lance"Cody said nodding over to the front of the stage.

"Thanks"Maddie said and then went off to find Trevor.

"I'll be right back..need to go to the bathroom"Roxanne said. The others nodded as Roxanne headed for the bathroom.

* * *

When the party was over, it was 5 am the next day. 

"Guys, thanks so much for this party"Maddie said.

"It's no problem...it's just a way of saying thanks"Roxanne said. Everyone agreed. Trevor drove Maddie home awhile later. Roxanne and Cody were at the girl's balcony while Scarlet and Zack were Martin's balcony.

"Wow..that's so beautiful"!Roxanne exclaimed pionting a the sun rising.

"Yeah...is is"Cody said.

"You know this summer was the best summer I ever had"Roxanne said.

"Why"?Cody asked.

"Cause I moved here from the upbeat city of Los Angeles to the nice peaceful city of Boston and I met you"Roxanne said. They smiled at each other as they took each other's hand.

"Yeah this would be my best summer too"admitted Cody. Roxanne chuckled as she kissed him.

"Well only a few more days until school starts"Cody said.

"And we''ll be freshmen"Roxanne said.

"Yep"Cody said as he started hugging Roxanne.

"Hey guys..hurry up if you wanna go"!Zack voice rang from the hallway. Roxanne and Cody started to chuckle as they walked out of the Tipton suite.

**_The End_**

* * *

**So what do you guys think?Please review?Hey and if you want a sneak preview of the sequel for this it will be posted on my profile in a couple of days!Well until next time!See ya!**

**xolildianaxo**


End file.
